Inuyasha The Hanyou
by CandyLover1
Summary: Inuyasha thinks being a hanyou is a curse. His memory gets swiped and he has to live on only instinct. When he is attacked he resigns to his fate, only to be saved by someone who is very angry about that. What powers lay hidden in Inuyasha? WARNING:YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

The dirty rag was stuffed in his face, his eyes watering from the dreadful scent. All those memories, gone. His parents, and his small amount of animal friends were forgotten...

Screaming was all Inuyasha could do, his very life was being swiped from his memory. Not that it was a very good life though. Being a hanyou meant being the outcast from both youkai and humans. Tears escaped his eyes as the final memories were vanishing. Blackness was the only thing he remembered now.

The bright sunlight streamed through the thick underbrush he was lying in. Rubbing his eyes he began to look around. His ears swiveled in any direction of any noise he could detect, unsure of himself he brushed himself off and started to walk. He came upon a village with mostly humans who were dancing around a large fire screaming in victory. The hanyou walked forward curious about what they were celebrating about. As he emerged from the underbrush, two humans stopped dancing and stared, mouth open in rage.

"It's a hanyou!", the first man cried while pointing his crooked finger at me.

"I don't know, but we should kill it!", the second man said with a vicious smile playing on his lips.

"Stop! I will leave then!", Inuyasha said while cowering from all the sharp rocks that were being thrown at him. Blood streamed from a cut from a rock on his head. Running was all the hanyou could do, back into the thicket of the woods. For hours he walked, afraid that if he stopped anywhere too long then he would be attacked again. Finally, he rested against a tree exhausted and hungry. He looked upon the stars for comfort and began to cry. "Why was I born a mere hanyou?", he whispered to himself while drifting asleep, only to have nightmares attack him there too.

-_CRACK_- The sound woke Inuyasha up from his sleep. Immediately his heartbeat doubled.

"What do we have here?", a cat youkai emerged in front of him. Purple eyes fixed on Inuyasha with a hungry look, the youkai's mouth was almost watering.

"Another midnight snack!", said a boar youkai with other younger ones following him. Immediately he was on his feet running. The hanyou's feet snapping every twig in his path, so it was impossible to hide. No matter how many minutes seemed to pass, the youkai seemed relentless in their pursue. His legs were as heavy as lead and wouldn't keep him up soon. The hanyou's breath was coming in hoarse, his lungs were burning with exhaustion. Inuyasha fell with a big "oomph!" His mouth was full of dirt, but he ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure he didn't loose any. The youkai had caught up with him now, each of them surrounding him on both sides. The first slashes burned across his skin as he winced in pain. "This is the fate of a hanyou after all...", he said to himself knowing that he couldn't escape and decided not to fight it anymore. One blow to the back of the head sent Inuyasha spiraling into darkness.

Sesshomaru was out, attending some business meeting with Ryuu, the heir prince to the 7th kingdom, when he heard a mangled cry from about 20 yards away. Oh, well it's probably some lowlife demon who was too weak to manage on its own. But the sound of the creature drew him in. He drifted towards the sound and found many youkai surrounding some other creature. He was about to look further when a smell came to him. Not human nor a youkai. A mere hanyou! Disgusted Sesshomaru started to turn away thinking that whatever was happening to the hanyou that he deserved it for being an abomination on this planet. The hanyou reached out above him to nothing and cried out, "Why?" Tears were streaming down the hanyou's face, dirt smudged almost every inch of his body. Except for his eyes. His eyes were two golden orbs that told of a different story, so sad they seemed, but they resigned to their fate. This angered Sesshomaru suddenly. No being should ever go down without a fight first, what a coward! "You are not allowed to die now!", Sesshomaru yelled while whipping the youkai down one by one with his poison whip. He collected himself when he was done and coolly walked up to the hanyou and picked him up by the scruff of his neck and slung him over his shoulder.

When the hanyou regained consciousness after the blow to the head, he wanted to say goodbye to the world, yet he was so sad that the world had betrayed him. He raised his hand towards the sky and asked one question, "Why?" Of course no answer ever came. Tears rose to his eyes as he began to mourn his surely coming death. He would no longer fight it, he was sick of living this cruel life and wanted it to end. His attackers were about to go for the kill when a wind erupted from all around him. A voice yelled, "You are not allowed to die now!", and shortly after, all the youkai who had been surrounding him collapsed to the floor with what seemed to be whip marks. A cool hand touched the back of the hanyou's neck and was violently picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. He went to look at who it was and was stupefied by the beauty he saw in front of him. Long, sliver, steaming hair, and blue markings on his face made his femininity seem graceful, but he still somehow looked masculine. His Amber eyes looked over to Inuyasha with such ferociousness that they seemed to suck all the energy and life out of him for soon he passed out over his warm shoulder.

Authors Note: Yaoi will be coming in later chapters, I will be giving warnings at the beginning of chapters for those who don't like Yaoi. Review on this story, it's my second story so far and I need advice. Inuyasha may be OOC, but it will fit within the story. PLEASE REVIEW if you like this story! ^_^ You will find out later why Inuyasha's memories were swiped.


	2. Inuyasha found in confusion

The hanyou woke up to a pleasant smell, lavender. He slowly rose, unsure of where he was and looked around. He was on a king size bed with long drapes hanging over the top in dark blue and purple. The sheets on the bed were silk... Real silk.. Who could afford such things? He rubbed the cloth in between his fingers fascinated by it's texture, when a voice came out of nowhere, "I see you have woken up." The voice made Inuyasha gasp as he was surprised that anyone was in the room at all. The long haired youkai from the night before was sitting across the room, sitting on a chair across the table with his head leaning towards the hanyou perched upon his hand. Still he looked beautiful! His beauty had once again enthralled him! "Ehm..", the youkai coughed, trying not to be obvious that he didn't want the him staring at him.

"I only let you live because I felt like it, no thank-you's necessary.", in the youkai's cool voice you could sense a vast power.

"T...Thank y...You... master?, Inuyasha was too afraid to call him anything else or he might've been beaten again. The hanyou could only remember being beaten to a pulp his whole life, each time escaping and only to be beaten over again and again...

"You may call me master, but I said no thank-you's", masters voice had a commanding tone to it.

"But you saved my life! A mere hanyou!", Inuyasha's voice squeaked when he said hanyou.

Sesshomaru was disgusted by this kind of talk. How could he just keep saying things like that to himself and actually believe it? "What is your name hanyou?"

"Inuyasha", he said awkwardly, this was his first time ever being asked his name!

"Well then Inuyasha, you may never call yourself a mere hanyou again.", Sesshomaru said while eyeing him.

"B..But master!", the hanyou was shocked almost everyone called him that.

"You will obey me.", Sesshomaru's voice was cold with determination.

"Y..Yes.", Inuyasha's voice quieted to a whisper.

"Jakken will lead you around the palace, he will give you everything you need.", and with that Sesshomaru left without even saying good-bye. Jakken then entered the room with a hateful glare in his eyes. For a mere hanyou! He thought, What is Sesshomaru doing!

"I will lead you to your room.", Jakkens voice sounded angry in disbelief. All the hanyou could do was walk silently with him or he surely would've been left by himself considering Jakken's pace. They came upon a room, not as luxurious as the one before but comfy enough. There were no windows, but the wallpaper was a shinny amber color that would've resembled a sunset, there was also a table and a chair in the corner of the room. All of this thrilled him of course so he turned around to say thank-you but only heard the door slam and hateful mutters from beyond it. Inuyasha collapsed onto the bed, grateful that it wasn't the hard earthy floor of the forest. He sat up with the pillow hugged to his chest and began to think of why master had saved him.

Sesshomaru had to report to his father why he hadn't gone to the meeting with Ryuu. When he got to the thrown he bowed coolly, making sure no expression showed on his face. "Why didn't you go to the meeting son?", Inu no taisho, his father said loud enough to echo off the walls of his large chamber.

"I picked up a stray hanyou.", Sesshomaru said without looking up.

"Befriend him. Don't call him a hanyou. He may become useful later", his father said with a secretive smile across his face. "His name wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha would it?"

Sesshomaru looked up in surprise, how would my father know of such a low-life creature? Is Inuyasha hiding something from me? He looks like a normal hanyou. "Yes, his name is Inuyasha." , as Sesshomaru said this the Inu lord began to roar with laughter.

"You must tell me if anything changes with him, try to be as friendly with him as possible.", and with that order Sesshomaru left without a word.

Inuyasha couldn't tell what time it was, there were no windows so he couldn't see the sun. He began looking for some sort of clock but gave up knowing that there probably wasn't one. He was sitting on his beg tracing the lines to his pillow with his finger when his door opened.

"So the rumors are true I see", a lizard youkai stepped into the room with another bear youkai that was much more powerful. The lizards red eyes stared at me, it's mouth twisting to show his two fangs.

"Hanyou's shouldn't be allowed in the palace! It's a disgrace!", the bear youkai came at him roaring in fury. Inuyahsa had no time to dodge, no time to run, only to watch fearfully.

Authors Note: hahaha! I left you guys on a cliff hanger, but don't worry I'll tell you what happens in the next chapter. Will Sesshomaru ever have feelings for Inuyasha? Feelings may spark in the next chapter. I plan to have yaoi in the 3rd or 4th chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ Please review if you liked this chapter!


	3. Start of a new love

The hanyou could only see the claws come upon him, he had no time to react, only to stare in horror. He first felt the claws break the surface of his skin and screamed in pain. But that was nothing, for when the bear youkai sunk his claws in further all he felt was agony. The bear youkai pulled his claws away and began to lick them clean, while smiling at the hanyou viciously.

"How come you get to taste him first!", the lizard youkai said, jealous that his friend took the initiative first.

"It's not like he's going to taste that good anyway!", the bear youkai said while making a face of disgust. All the while the hanyou's face was twisted in pain as he slowly slid to the floor, dizzy from the blood loss. "You're right.. Oh well, lets just get this over with already.", the lizard youkai said in almost a growl.

Each time a slash came the hanyou would cry out, clenching his hands so hard that his hands began to bleed. His current memories flooded his mind. Sesshomaru, my master...Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tighter to stop his tears. Sesshomaru wouldn't ever want a mere hanyou crying for him.. His kindness, although he says it wasn't, truly made the hanyou happy for the first time in his life. He already loved Sesshomaru for all he has done. Who else did Inuyasha know? The stabs and slashes to his body seemed unbearable, the carpet was soaking up all of his blood. Such a pity that the pure white carpet should be stained by someone like me.. The hanyou thought to himself sadly. He wanted to give into the pain already, to die while he was unconscious. The life that Sesshomaru saved was wasted, all of his efforts futile. The hanyou lay gasping on the ground for air only to have himself kicked in the stomach.

Blood. Sesshomaru could still smell it even if he plugged his nose. So much blood. Who was bleeding this much? There shouldn't be any fights in this palace. He quickly stopped what he was doing and walked towards the smell.

The hanyou was still conscious. Inuyasha wondered how long it has been since he's had the comfort of being safe, of being loved. The slashes still assaulted him, but he couldn't feel them anymore. His entire body was numb. Pretty soon i'm going to die of either blood loss or my skull is going to be crushed, he thought to himself bitterly. "Sesshomaru...", the hanyou sighed his name under his breath. He could almost imagine his masters image. His long silver hair streaming past his shoulders, his deep voice that held electricity in all of his words. Tears rose to his eyes because this time, he did not want to resign to his fate. The hanyou only wanted to spend his days being held by Sesshomaru.. It's not like that'll happen anyway...As the hanyou thought this his ears lowered in despair.

Sesshomaru finally arrived to a door. "This has to be where the smell is coming from.", he muttered to himself. He pushed the door open and a gruesome sight beheld him. Slash marks covered the body across the room and at least 5 other youkai were in the room, he didn't bother to count, it was the body that caught his attention. The only features that were recognizable was the silver hair and the amber eyes. This was the hanyou that he had bothered to save! Anger flashed through Sesshomaru suddenly. He walked behind the group of youkai in what seemed like a calm way. His hand reached out plunged through the throat of the lizard youkai. The lizard didn't even have time to scream before he fell dead. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand sharply and watched him fall to the ground with ice cold eyes. He whipped his body around sharply and started to tear the heads off of each youkai, the young and the old alike. During all of this Sesshomaru never took his eyes off the hanyou who seemed like he would he would pass out at any minute. Once he killed every single youkai he wiped the blood off of his hands onto the white table cloth near him and walked over to Inuyasha. He kneeled before him and looked into his eyes. So sad they seemed, but he could see life in them yet. Inuyasha didn't give up his life.. Sesshomaru picked the hanyou up and held him in his arms as gently as he could. He couldn't help but notice how light the hanyou seemed in his arms. "Sesshomaru... Th...Thank you...", the hanyou said as he closed his eyes with tears streaming down his face. Weird, Sesshomaru didn't mind that the hanyou hadn't called him master, but his own name. He smiled to himself secretly, maybe Inuyasha being a hanyou isn't so bad afterall. Unaware to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru put his hand in between his ears and began to pet his ears gently.

Authors note: So how'd you like this chapter? I would like some comments on this story soon! I'm basically writing as I go, I have no idea what comes next, but it always turns out okay I guess. Please review! Sesshomaru and Inuyashas feelings are finally starting to bloom! Why is Inuyashas past shrouded in mystery? What kind of powers will awaken as the two begin to unravel his memories? Find out in later chapters! ^_^ I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	4. Sesshomaru's start to love

The hanyou woke up with his entire body lined in pain. He looked around, this must be Sesshomaru's room again.. He tried to sit up quickly knowing that he probably wasn't welcome here.

"Stay down.", Sesshomaru's voice frightened Inuyasha. How can he always sneek up on me?, Inuyasha thought to himself as he lay back down.

"M..Master?", the hanyou had no idea what to say to him.

Sesshomaru smiled gently and sat down on the bed. "You lost alot of blood, I'm surprised you're not dead from it." Sesshomaru looked over the hanyous body with concern, but he tried not to show it. His hands traced all the bandages on his arms and began to change the bandages one by one.

"Thank you for saving me again..", Inuyasha said uneasily. He was dissapointed in himself for being so weak. Just as those thoughts came into his head Sesshomaru put his hand on his head and began to rub. Inuyasha looked up surprised, and began to cry.

"What's wrong?", Sesshomaru was confused as to why he would cry.

"It's nothing.. It's just that its the first time I've ever been comforted..", Inuyasha said while looking up to Sesshomaru with innocent eyes and wiping them with his sleeve. How am I supposed to be able to hate such an innocent creature! Sesshomaru thought to himself guiltily. He could feel his face heat up slightly because Inuyasha saw him with such innocence.

Inuyasha was gratefully looking up to his savior when he was suddenly picked up gently by him.

"We're going to take a bath together so I can clean your wounds.", Sesshomaru said while bringing two yukatas with him as he carried Inuyasha. He still couldn't believe how light inuyasha felt! Inuyasha's body was still full of filth and blood from his attack and from being in the forest so he would definitely need a good cleaning.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived in an open bath, many other youkai that were in the bath glared at the hanyou and left the bath giving them the bath all to themselves. Sesshomaru slipped off his clothes boldly and stepped into the warm water causing ripples at the surface to form. He already slashed Inuyashas clothes so that they fell off instantly. Sesshomaru couldn't believe how skinny the hanyou was! His rib cage showed and his legs were so thin that he could probably fit two fingers around them! He urged Inuyasha to come in the bath, but couldn't help but notice how he winced when he tried to bend his knees. So Sesshomaru quickly gathered him in his arms and sat him in the bath. Sesshomaru went to get soap from across the bath and came back in a flash and started to scrub him.

The smell of lavender filled Inuyashas senses as he was being scrubbed gently by Sesshomaru. He wondered how Sesshomaru could be so nice to him even though he was a hanyou.. He sighed a little as Sesshomaru attempted to get the dirt free from his hair. Sesshomaru is my master...

When Sesshomaru was done cleaning his body and hair they both got out of the bath and he started to rub Inuyasha dry with a towel and put a yukata on him. He quickly graved a brush and began to try to get the snarls out of his hair as quickly as possible without hurting him. When the seemingly impossible task was done he finally got a real look at Inuyasha for the first time. He was truly beautiful! Most hanyous are ugly so this came as a shock. Although he was skinny, he had long silver hair like his own, his skin was almost snow white, but the part that still stood out the most were his eyes, they were beautiful beyond comparison. The golden orbs reflective to the world around him showed innocence he has never seen before. He gently picked up Inuyasha and walked to his room where they would order some food and they could talk. He was very curious as to how Inuyasha could've survived in such harsh conditions.

They ordered their food, but when Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha what he wanted that was on the menu he had no idea what any of the words meant and he had never tried any of the foods before. So he tried to order a variety of food to be delivered hoping that he liked at least some of them. They sat down on the bed with trays in front of them and began to eat. Only Inuyasha looked a bit confused at Sesshomaru.

"What is it Inuyasha?", Sesshomaru asked concerned that he wasn't eating yet.

"M..Master what is this?", Inuyasha said as he held up a fork.

"That is a fork. You use it to pick up your food to eat it.", Sesshomaru said while demonstrating how to use it. Has he never eaten with a fork before? The thought of the living conditions he must've lived in sickened him and made him want to defend him until the end of his life. Inuyasha took his first bite and his face immediately brightened with joy. "M...Master! What is this its so good!", Inuyasha said with such excitement.

"That would be a potato.", Sesshomaru said amused that such a simple thing could make him so happy.

"T..Thank you for giving me such grand food!", the hanyou said smiling up at him gratefully. Once they were all finished eating (Inuyasha only ate potatoes for he refused to eat anything else) Inuyasha began to doze off sitting up. Sesshomaru wanted his story from him but he decided that it could wait till another day. He picked up the hanyou once again and laid him on the bed and tucked him in. He rubbed Inuyashas ears once again, really this was beginning to become a habit. He looked down at the hanyou almost lovingly, no, it was lovingly. He bent over and kissed Inuyashas forehead and whispered to himself, "You shall suffer no more", and with that he left the room locked behind him. Something was moving in Sesshomarus heart, something was making him love again. He smiled to himself as he went walking towards the garden.

Authors Note: Yes, this is a relaxation chapter for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is finally starting to love him! Kya! But the next chapter won't be so happy... -_-... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep up the reviews! ^_^


	5. Two sides of the same coin Ch5

The Hanyou woke up startled because Sesshomaru's face was right next to his. His silver hair was somewhat in front of his sleeping face. His blue markings so distinct on his face... The smell of lavender...

Just in that moment Sesshomaru's eyelids opened and all Inuyasha could do was stare into the abyss of Sesshomaru's shock of amber eyes. The youkai sighed calmly, not in the least bit disgusted that he was in the same bed as a hanyou. In fact he was glad that Inuyasha was there with him, his presence somehow calmed him. He smiled slightly before sitting up and stretching, feeling the pops in his back. He turned to the hanyou who still hadn't quit staring at him and said, "Get up, we're going out today," he thought that he should make Inuyasha get used to the palace life and to get him used to the fact that he's not going to get attacked all the time.

"Where are we going Master?", Inuyasha said a bit dissapointed that he had to leave the palace so soon. No, it wasn't only that, he was afraid of getting attacked again and Sesshomaru would have to save him again. Would Sesshomaru stop caring for me when he got bored? The hanyou thought to himself worriedly.

Sesshomaru took a clean pair of clothing and handed it to Inuyasha and pointed to the screen across the room where he should change before he took some clean clothes for himself and changed behind a different one. Would the Hanyou even know how to change into the kimono? He was very curious, but refrained from looking until he asked him for his help. Eventually Inuyasha came out from behind the screen, with the kimono on very wrongly. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as he strolled confidentially to where the hanyou was standing. His obi was on all wrong, it wasn't even tied right. He quickly undid the weird tie and began to tie the black silk fabric the right way.

The hanyou was bright red in embarrassment. He tried so hard to dress, yet he couldn't even do that right! Tears rose to his eyes but he refused to cry, he wouldn't show his tears to his own savior. He looked up to his master as soon as the outfit was fixed, he tried not to stare into his eyes for too long, he feared he would loose control of himself and tell Sesshomaru something he would regret saying. He quickly looked away and tried to look like he was looking around the room instead, it's luxurious furniture were appealing but he thought that the view from outside the window was the best. It appeared that that was one of Sesshomaru's favorite spots too because he could see the stacks of books piled right next to it, as if he would sit and read comfortably right there. The thought of Sesshomaru sitting there when sunset was coming made shivers run through his body. What a sight that would be! But the moment the hanyou thought his he felt guilty, it's not like he'll ever get the chance to look at Sesshomaru lovingly in any other way than an idol.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou's thin hand and tugged him along with him. They walked down the corridor with lush, fragrant flowers along the walls until they came upon a side walk with fields on both sides. It looked like soldiers training grounds, they were working hard, one of the youngest soldiers had sweat dripping from his face. How Inuyasha admired these soldiers! He wanted to be able to fight to, to protect himself so that Sesshomaru wouldn't feel troubled. Sesshomaru squeezed the hanyous hand because he could see the envious look on his face.

"You may one day be able to train on these very grounds.", Sesshomaru said trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you so much master!", Inuyasha said happily, daydreaming about the time when that was to come. But was Sesshomaru willing to keep me by his side that long? Again the crushing feeling of being left behind made him feel sick to his stomach.

On they walked until they came upon a crowded city, markets everywhere. "Buy here and get 4% off!", "Fresh fish caught from the Nile!", many things were being shouted but it wasn't vicious in the least. The city seemed buzzing with life, so positive it all seemed. Sesshomaru had to keep tugging his hand so he would keep up.

"Please stay right here while I go to buy something.", He said while he pointed to a bench. Was he going to be okay by himself? He knows that he should trust him with this simple task, but he wanted Inuyasha by his side at all times. He seems so vulnerable, so innocent!

"Yes master.", Inuyasha said uncomfortably, was this the fateful moment when he was going to abandon him? He fiddled with his sleeve in worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back.", Sesshomaru said with one more reassuring squeeze to his hand before letting it go and walking away. He kept trying to glance over in worry, but eventually he had to go into the store. He planned on getting him some weapons so he could start his training, and some chocolate for him as well. If he liked potatoes so much then he was going to flip when he tried chocolate. Sesshomaru laughed to himself silently, already impatient to see his reaction.

Inuyasha sat on the bench and stared up at the clouds, everywhere he looked he could see Sesshomaru's face. He covered half of his face in embarrassment. He has already fallen in love and he knew it, he longed for the feel of his lips, but was tortured by his wanting because he knew that it would never happen. He was a mere hanyou after all.

"Well it looks like someone has taken our bench you guys!", a human punk came up to him and spit on his feet. Wow. Someone needs to teach these people manners. Or was that how everyone but Sesshomaru acted? Inuyasha was starting to get worried because Sesshomaru didn't seem like he was coming back.. Maybe I did get abandoned again... The thought made Inuyashas ears lower closer to his face.

"Hey guys, isn't this guy kinda cute?", the punk said with his other comrades approaching.

"Please.. I don't want any trouble...", Inuyasha said worried that he would be beaten again.

"Please I don't want any trouble! he says! You're such a girl! How about you and I have a fun time together?", the man said approaching Inuyasha.

"I will not go with the likes of you guys!", Inuyasha said surprised that he summed up the courage to actually talk back.

"Then I will take you by force!", he said while his comrades came closer and his fist started to come down. He didn't move from that bench. Sesshomaru told him to stay there so he wouldn't move no matter what... Even if he had abandoned him... He got ready for impact and said his prayers to his master. "Sesshomaru...". The hit landed on his face so hard that his head jerked dangerously to the side. Tears sprung in Inuyashas eyes as the hit started to sting.

"I told you to listen to me and now you know why!", he snarled at the hanyou so viciously. Nobody in this bustling city bothered to help him. They all witnessed it, but they turned away as if they hadn't. This made him all the more upset. How could anybody just sit and watch? The cruelty that everyone showed in this seemingly bright city made Inuyasha all the more sad and dissapointed. He refused to look at his attackers and dealt with the hits, one by one as they impacted him. And still... He did not move from the bench.

Sesshomaru came out of the store, bags in hand, and paid the cashier a generous tip, but he did not expect the sight in front of him. Once again he saw the hanyou covered in blood, still on the bench. Why wasn't he moving from the bench? He quickly dropped the bags when he saw that Inuyasha was going to get another blow to the head. He quickly knocked out all of the humans involved. They escaped with their lives because they were in public and he didn't want Inuyasha to witness any more blood. He quickly gathered Inuyasha in his arms, so fragile he was. "Why didn't you move from the bench!", Sesshomaru said angrily that he would put himself in such danger.

"Because you told me not to move... I thought that you would abandon me...", Inuyasha said with tears rolling down his soft cheeks.

"You thought I would abandon you?", Sesshomaru said surprised, "I would never-"

"I love you master. I love you.. I..Lov...", the hanyou said with his consciousness fading fast.

"Shhhh... Don't talk anymore..", Sesshomaru said, looking at the hanyou lovingly. Desire overwhelmed him. He wanted to feel his soft lips that have never been touched. He cupped Inuyashas face gently and kissed his thin lips gently and lovingly. Blood trickled down from his head. Yes.. The scarlet kiss... He thought to himself then whispered into his ear, "I love you too..", before the hanyou passed out in his arms.

Authors note: Soooo... Was this chapter good? Yes I know... Sesshomaru is showing OOC-ness. But I couldn't help it! I was thinking of making other stories for bleach and kuroshitsuji (yaoi of course)! But please review! This is only my second fan-fic. I have a wicked plot twist later... MWU HA HA HA!

Sesshomaru: I don't like where this is going...

CandyLover1: HAHAHAHA ^_^


	6. Sesshomaru's wanting Ch6

Sesshomaru picked up the bags he had dropped with the hanyou still in his hands. The wounds from Inuyasha's last assault were still not healed and now he had fresh ones all along his head and face. He had to bring him to Kaede who could help him with healing Inuyasha's wounds. He didn't want to see the old bat, but he knew that Inuyashas body couldn't hold much longer, he was only half demon after all. He doesn't heal as fast as I do. He started to walk back to the palace, Inuyashas silver hair was swaying with each step he took.

As he entered the Palace his servants all appeared, each eager to take the hanyou out of his hands to relieve him of the burden of the weight. He gave them the bags, but when they reached for Inuyasha he slapped their hands away. No way was I going to let them touch him.. He was surprised that he would think such thoughts, he was so protective of him already! He rushed to his room and set him down gently on the lush bed, hoping that it would comfort him a little despite the injuries. A slight groan reached Sesshomaru's ears and he quickly started to order one of his servants outside the door to get Kaede and to tell her to bring healing herbs with her. He was frantic with worry, but tried to hide it as talking to her.

Once she was on her way, he quickly shut the door and came to the bed then put his hand on Inuyasha's forehead. He could still see tears on the edge of his eyes. He quickly squeezed the hanyou's eyes before he heard a knock at the door. -KNOCK-KNOCK.

He quickly opened the door and looked down at a small old lady. "Kaede." She had wrinkles on her face mostly around her mouth to give you the impression that she was always smiling. Making her look kinder than a person usually would. Her gray hair was tied up behind her in the same style most women wore their hair nowadays. The only thing that made her much different from any other old bat was that she had an eye patch on her right eye. She always seemed wise beyond her years.

"Where is the child Sesshomaru?", She peered in around Sesshomaru trying to locate the injured boy.

"He's on the bed. I hope you brought the herbs.", Sesshomaru said sounding a little uneasy.

"Yes I did bring them, I also brought bandages to wrap the wounds in.", She pushed past Sesshomaru inviting herself into his room. The sight of the ragged body in front of her made her glare back at Sesshomaru. But she quickly walked up to the hanyou for further inspection.

"What's his name?", Kaede asked in a low voice.

"Inuyasha.", as Sesshomaru said this her head snapped towards him.

"Did you just say Inuyasha! How could you let something happen to him!", She almost went up and slapped him in the face for his obliviousness.

"Do you already know Inuyasha?", He asked the hag curiously.

"Only a select few people know his name.. I am not a high enough leveled authority to tell you anything about him. But the fact that he was found means that it's not over, he hasn't awakened!", She sounded frantic as she began to tend to his wounds quickly.

"What do you mean awakened! Tell me old hag before I slit your throat!", he was angry that he wasn't getting any answers.

"You slit my throat and he won't be healed!", Kaede said as she looked sternly up at Sesshomaru.

"Whatever.", he said while plopping down on a chair across from the bed. He started to to tap his foot anxious for him to be healed.

Inuyasha could feel his limbs again, but they throbbed in pain. He tried to get up his body screaming in protest. Tears rose to his eyes from the pain. He then felt a hand push him back down on the bed beneath him. The hand was overly warm, but comforting. He opened his eyes to see an old lady in front of him. His first instinct was to run but her reassuring gaze held him in place. He laid his back down on the pillow, grateful for its softness. He saw a movement to his left and his arm jerked in surprise making it hurt worse. But once he saw that it was Sesshomaru he calmed down instantly.

"Are you alright?", Sesshomaru said worried about him.

"I..I'm alright master.", When Inuyasha said this Kaede shot Sesshomaru a death glare. Really these youngsters don't know anything about him and Sesshomaru makes him call him master? She shook her head in disbelief.

"The herbs I put on your wounds should make them heal within 2-3 days, so until then you should stay in bed. I suspect that Sesshomaru will be the one to take care of you.", She looked over to Sesshomaru with a grin on her face. She sat up and patted her yukata off and walked out the door still grinning. He gave her a wry grin in return.

"I'm sorry master.. I made you protect me again..", The hanyou's ears went lower until they almost covered his face.

"Don't worry about that. It's my fault for leaving you alone while you still had your...um...insecurities.", he said while nervously looking around.

"What insecur-", Inuyasha stopped talking as he remembered what he said to Sesshomaru. He blushed wildly and looked over to Sesshomaru. Had I really confessed to him so easily like that!

"I.. I'm sorry M..Master, I'm sure you didn't want to know that... I'll leave the palace if I have to, I'll go back to the forest..", He said nervously as he got up despite the pain that shot through his limbs once again.

"You will not go back there Inuyasha..", Sesshomaru looked at the Hanyou seriously.

"Bu..But master! If I don't go back then I will be a burden!, he was horrified that he confessed brashly.

"You won't be a burden!", Sesshomaru said, his voice raising a little bit.

"But master!", before Inuyasha could say anything else he found himself pushed back against the bed, his arms held above him to stop the protest. Sesshomarus lips crashed against his forcefully, his tongue sweeping the bottom of Inuyashas lip to ask permission to enter his mouth. His mouth only opened a little, but that was all the invite Sesshomaru needed as his tongue seeked its way into his mouth, hungry for more of him. He had let go of the Hanyous arms and one hand went into his hair, pushing his face even closer to his, deepening the kiss. He slowly let go and a moan escaped Inuyashas lips as Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, "I won't let you leave me." And with that he got up from the bed and went to the door with his key in hand and said, "I will get us some food, so until then get some rest.", and then he shut the door behind him.

As Sesshomaru walked into the hallway he couldn't help but think to himself, I want him, and I want him now! But he was Injured and he didn't want to hurt he hanyou anymore. When Inuyasha said he was going to leave it had made himself snap!

Inuyasha sat in a daze, his hand reaching to touch his lips... He blushed madly once Sesshomaru had left. Who knew that Sesshomaru could be so bold? He could still smell Sesshomaru all around him and made him all the more flushed.

CandyLover1: So how'd you like that little teaser? HAHAHAHA! Inuyasha you are clueless! Reviews are always welcome. And thank you guys who are reviewing! It helps me with my inspiration.

Sesshomaru: I want him now!

CandyLover1:Too bad, you'll just have to wait...

Sesshomaru: Noooooo!

Inuyasha: Hey guys what are you guys talking about?

CandyLover1: Actually we were talking about y-

Sesshomaru: Nothing important!

Inuyasha: Okay...

CandyLover1: Grins evilly.


	7. Nightmares of the past ch 7

The hanyou rubbed his eyes, still groggy from sleep. He remembered the kiss he had shared with Sesshomaru and licked his lips, remembering the warmth that had been present. He had to have been asleep for a while because it was already nighttime. He sat up and stretched until he felt the pops in his back and groaned. Inuyasha felt around him, trying to assess where he was. His fingers brushed the sleek feeling of silk that had been his blanket, he let out a sigh of relief, knowing that this was indeed Sesshomaru's room. It has been a long time since he's seen complete darkness, in the forest there was always the light of the moon or the stars, it made him uneasy that there was nobody else in the room, completely alone. To take his mind off of this, he thought of his one and only savior, Sesshomaru. His kindness and warmth brought tears to his eyes and a whole-hearted smile to his face.

_-CLACK-_

'What was that?', he thought to himself nervously as his ears swiveled in the direction of the noise. It couldn't be another demon could it? Just the thought of a youkai slithering up to him in complete darkness made the hair on the back of neck stand up. He frantically put himself into fetal position in the corner of the bed, knowing that in the darkness he couldn't stand a chance, he couldn't see in the dark like a full youkai.

_-TAP- TAP-TAP-_

That wasn't the sound of footsteps was it? He quickly squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of what would come to attack him

.

_Flash. There was blood everywhere, he could smell it as he tried to keep the bile in his throat from upchucking, where could all this blood be from? I think I remember this place... The sickly green tile all around the room seemed haunting as his attention was pulled to behind him. A shrill scream assaulted his ears as he saw a man, dark thick hair and a malicious smile spread across his face, slit the throat of a woman. Souls poured out of the gash, one by one the cries of the dead sent shivers through my spine. Even though the woman was dead already she seemed to look to me for help, but I was stuck in place trembling with fear. Her hand rose, with the spirits guiding it as light seemed to gather. A force in the form of a glowing spear was hurled at me, ripping my insides to shreds. The last thing I remembered before my vision faded was the impish grin on the dead womans face and the furious, hatred filled roar the dark haired man let loose, stomping towards me with a hoard of demons_.

The hanyou let out a scream. What was that? I have never seen them before, but I think I remember them! He could still remember the pain of the sphere being thrown at him! The dead womans face flashed again in his mind as he felt the gorge rise in his throat, dizzy from remembering the scene, he clutched at the blankets and started to cry.

-CLICK- The sudden assault of light hurt his eyes as he tried to shield them with his arm. Tears were still running down his cheeks.

_Sesshomaru's POV_

He had heard a familiar scream and came as quickly as possible. Did someone dare come into his own room to attack his hanyou? He came into his room furious at the thought, only to hear a soft whimper. He quickly turned on the light and beheld the sight in front of him. Inuyasha was glistening with sweat, crying, rocking back in forth in fetal position, clutching the blankets from beneath him. He looked pale, like something had scared him to the point of a heart attack.

Sesshomaru quickly came up from behind Inuyasha and gathered him into his arms. He was trembling so bad, like a frightened animal. I don't think he even realized he was holding him, his eyes were clouded with fear as the hanyou clutched the back of his shirt.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?", he asked worried about the small hanyou.

The hanyou stiffened at the sudden voice that brought him back to his senses, but realizing that it was Sesshomaru made him relax a little. "S..Sesshomaru?" He was a little nervous because he was in his arms and he didn't know it the entire time.

"Are you alright?", he asked for the second time, happy that he finally got Inuyasha to snap out of it.

"I'm alright.. I think it was...Just a bad dream, yeah that's it, just a bad dream.", he said nervously while biting his bottom lip. That dream had been so real to him, he just didn't want to make Sesshomaru worry.

"I don't think your alright though.", he said worriedly running his hands through Inuyashas hair.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru! I'm not a little kid.", the hanyou said a little defensibly. He didn't want to be mean to him, but sometimes his stubbornness just showed. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up, a little surprised by his response.

"Alright then..", he said as he hugged him all the more tighter, "Then why are you still trembling?".

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, but his response was a hug back, as he started to cry on Sesshomaru's broad shoulders, so opposite of his own.

"You're a bad liar Inuyasha.", he voice so deep that it was almost like a hum. He would protect him forever, no matter who he was or his past.. He looked Inuyasha in the eyes, his golden, amber eyes, and kissed him deeply. Knowing that soon...He would claim him for sure, all of him. As Sesshomaru thought this a devilish grin spread across his face, leaving the hanyou curious.

**Authors note: So... Did you guys like the chapter? It's finally summer, so you guys can look forward to more chapter releases that will come out quicker! I'm sorry I didn't get to update last weekend... But the good news is that I got accepted into Early College! All my hard work paid off! I want to also thank the people who are always reviewing on almost every chapter (You know who you are) you guys are helping to inspire me to write more often. Thanks everybody! And keep up the reviews!**

**Sesshomaru: I wonder what he nightmare was about?**

**CandyLover1: You will find out sooner or later!**

**Sesshomaru: Why not now!**

**CandyLover1:Because I said so!**

**Inuyasha: *Blushes wildly in the corner* **

**CandyLover1: Whats the matter Inuyasha?**

**Sesshomaru: Will a kiss make it better?**

**Inuyasha: *Blushes even more***

**CandyLover1: *rolls eyes* (they're still cute together even though they're being weird)...**


	8. Lust clouded mind chapter 8

_Sesshomaru's POV_

He ran his hands through the hanyou's hair worried, but he decided not to push to his answer, not yet anyways. He could almost taste the fear that was coming off in waves from Inuyasha. Putting his hands around his body, he began to whisper reassuring words into his ears. What could've caused this? It had to be more than a dream, he was sure of it.

"Inuyasha, calm down...", was all he said as he picked up the hanyou princess style as they walked out of the bedroom. A bath could help him calm down..., Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru?", his voice rang out like a bell, very curiously.

"You'll see..", he didn't want to give it away or he would panic, so he let the hanyou guess, a little amused. He was sure that an impish grin appeared on his face, because he was just imagining Inuyasha without any clothing on.. But he snapped out of it quickly, he didn't want to be selfish, Inuyasha was suffering so how could he think such impure thoughts? He almost slapped himself across the face, but refrained from doing so.

The steam from the open bath was a little intoxicating with his favorite smell of lavender hanging in the air along with it. He quickly breathed in, basking in the warmness of the room. He glanced down at Inuyasha to see that he was doing the same. He quickly put the hanyou on his feet and told him to strip of his clothing to take a bath. He did the same very quickly and stepped into the water, it's warmth clinging to his skin. He could feel the hanyou's eyes on him, probably evaluating me, he thought to himself smugly. He turned around to give Inuyasha a full glimpse, and he could've sworn he heard a small gasp escape his lips.

"Are you going to get in, or are you just going to stand there watching?", he said in a matter of fact tone as he watched the hanyou turn scarlet red as he rushed to take off his clothing and get in the bath. When he finally did get into the water, he turned away and walked to the other side of the bath, trying to hide the blush he had on his face.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Does my body disgust you? Is that why you turn away?", he said almost tauntingly at the hanyou, wanting to get a cute reaction from him.

"No! That's not it! Your beautiful!", Inuyasha said a bit bashfully as he turned to look at him, but turned even more red when he saw Sesshomaru's gaze on him. He turned quickly back around, trying to avoid that gaze.

"Then why do you avert your eyes?", he quickly came up from behind Inuyasha.

"B...Because...", he said embarrassed. His ears almost covered his eyes.

"Because what?", Sesshomaru said now in his ear as he heard the hanyou gasp. He turned around to look at him, his eyes clouded with lust. He quickly put his arms around the hanyou's waist and pulled him closer. They were almost touching. He pulled Inuyasha in for a kiss, arching his back towards his. The hanyou's velvet smooth lips inviting him, almost begging him for more. When their lips met, it sent electrifying shivers down his spine as he quickly began to sneak his tongue in his mouth, exploring it all, memorizing every little thing. When they seperated to breath, Inuyasha moaned slightly, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure. The distinct smell of arousal hit his nose as he was also a little more than excited. His hands ghosted over the smaller males upper abdomen and his chest purposely not going any lower, he felt him tremble slightly from under him. Sesshomaru let out his warm breath over Inuyasha's neck making him shiver in want.

_Inuyasha's POV_

God, he wanted him! His nightmare was now forgotten as he tried as hard as he could to not moan aloud. Could this really be happening to him? He was just a hanyou, so why would Sesshomaru want him? He half expected himself to wake from this dream and be attacked by another demon. He shivered as Sesshomaru's fingers tormented his body, never going lower to the spot that he wanted. He almost whined as he felt the warm breath on his neck. But, just as they were about to go further, the door to the bath swung open as members of the staff came into the room. Sesshomaru's warm presence was gone as soon as it had come. He blushed furiously as he tried to get out of the bath with himself half erect, he spotted Sesshomaru already out of the bath with his clothes on smirking slightly in amusement at him. He blushed even more furiously as Sesshomaru gave clothes to him. He muttered a thanks as he quickly put his clothes on. How did Sesshomaru "get rid of that problem" so quickly? The chatter of the staff members never ceased even though we were in the room. He quickly rung his soaking wet hair out, trying to get it to dry faster, but even when he was done it still continued to drip over his shoulder. Did Sesshomaru only do this because he wanted to tease me? He grew furious at the thought, but soon snapped out of it as another sensual whisper was in his ear, "Not yet, but soon". Sesshomaru soon walked out of the room, with Inuyasha unsure of himself, following him.

**Authors note: So... Did you guys like the teaser? Mwu hahahahaha I love to do that to people. But don't worry, Sesshomaru will get what he wants soon... *Devious grin*. There wasn't a lot of plot in this chapter, but you will see some more of the story unfold in the next chapter. Keep up the reviews faithful readers! Review are love! :) I'm enjoying writing this story..**

**Inuyasha: Why am I the uke?**

**CandyLover1: Because I said so.. *Impish grin***

**Sesshomaru: Would you like it the other way around...Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: *Blushes furiously at that sensual voice***

**CandyLover1:And that's why your're the uke!**


	9. Inuyasha the Taken ch 9

The hanyou tried to keep up to Sesshomaru's fast pace down the hallway, every step he took, he had to take two. Why was he walking so fast anyway? He looked up to see Sesshomaru when the floor beneath him disappeared, making him fall into the abyss of darkness. His arms and legs were flailing trying to cling to some sort of solid ground, but to no avail he kept falling and falling.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

He was very eager to claim the hanyou, too bad his servants had to interrupt! He tried his best to keep a deep growl from coming out. He was barely aware that Inuyasha could barely keep up with him, he was having daydreams on how he would ravish him and claim him once and for all. He was almost to his room when Inuyasha's scent disappeared. He turned around quickly, thinking that his senses had failed him. His heart sunk. Where could've Inuyasha gone? He was just here a second ago! He quickly summoned his servants to search the entire palace for him, along with himself. He was frantic with worry, 'What is he was taken when I wasn't looking!, he kept asking himself questions that only made him more panicked as he searched all the more faster.

_**Kanna's POV**_

"Yes, Naraku.", her order from Naraku was to catch a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. He showed her a hologram of him that he got from his demonic insects. "Trap him with your mirror and bring him here", Naraku's voice haunted her memory. She was definitely curious though, Why would he want a hanyou? Sure he was a hanyou before too, but he soon turned himself into a full youkai because he was disgusted with himself. She walked along the foreign hallways in search for him. She had heard that he was here with Sesshomaru, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to sense her because she had no demonic presence. Still, she had to be careful though, who has white hair, white clothing, and a mirror with them? She was beginning to worry when she spotted the hanyou ahead of her in the distance. 'W..What's that energy?' 'That's definitely not a half demons energy..' She walked a little closer and the energy got stronger each step she took. She smiled to herself when she could see the hanyou's aura. "Now I see why Naraku wanted him so bad..", it all made sense now, she couldn't believe how stupid Sesshomaru was for not noticing it! But then again, she has a keen sense of energies and can detect differences. 'Well then, better get started...' She aimed the mirror straight in his direction as it pulled him in, also taking his presence with him. She knew that Sesshomaru would notice quickly, so she aimed the mirror at herself to escape without being detected. The dark abyss swallowed her up as she transported the hanyou and herself to Naraku in the 6th district.

_**Naraku's POV**_

It was only a week and a half ago before he detected a very distinct presence. That energy... His hand clutched and unclutched over and over again. He needed it, no, he wanted it. He could feel his selfishness curl out of his body as the miasma spiked with his mood. He sent the demon insects to locate it and show him where the energy was impatiently. When they came back later that day and showed him a beautiful hanyou that was being taken care of by a sworn enemy he could only say, "My beloved Kikyo, how you would love to see me take something you once possessed." Why did he ever think of loving that woman? Women are too complicated, he finds their bickering annoying, besides... He would prefer men. With that thought he grinned mischievously as he ordered Kanna to get him here by her mirror by force.

oOOo

It seemed hours until Kanna got back. She landed perfectly while the hanyou fell to the floor, face first. He almost laughed, if he could laugh, at the sight before him.

"Hello, you must be Inuyasha..", he put his hand out as if to offer to help him up. But the hanyou took one look at his hand and declined. Who would want to hold my hand anyway? The nails are filed to a point and the bony-ness of the fingers remind him of spiders. He almost snorted at the hanyou for his rudeness.

"Why am I here!", ah, right to the point, not like Kikyo at all... He thought to himself with the closest thing he could call happiness. He examined the hanyou once more, his soft silver hair streaming past his shoulders, golden orbs for eyes that held depth, and ears at the top of his head to show his youkai heritage. The ears made him look cute and not at all like a demon should.

"You're here because you are mine now. I was thinking of killing you to absorb your power, but I think that would be such a waste.", he said with an impish grin on his face.

"I am not yours! I am Sesshomaru's!", stubborn this one, he thought while tapping his fingers slightly on his thigh.

"Not anymore..Inuyasha.."

"You have no right..rig..", The hanyou slowly slid to the floor into unconsciousness. Oops, I need to keep my miasma in check don't I? He got up from his chair and walked over to him, slid his arm around his neck and waist and picked him up. "You're mine now, Shikon no Tama..."

**Authors Note: THE PLOT THICKENS! Just what will Naraku do to Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter! Poor Sesshomaru was soooo close! :P Please review, it's fun reading all of your comments! ^_^ I have a couple of people reviewing on almost every chapter, Thank you guys love ya lots!**


	10. Naraku's Desire ch10

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

He paced back and forth through the manor. 'What's taking them so long to find him?' he couldn't help but think that something bad had happened to him. His servants were looking at him funny because he was never this hot-headed or unsettled. But how could he help it? He had come to love the hanyou, that much is definitely true. He began to tap his foot in impatience, like a housewife that would wait for their husband. 'But then, aren't I the man in the relationship?', he thought to himself in a narcissistic manner. Who would kidnap him anyway, to everyone else's eyes he is an ordinary hanyou, unless he really was hiding something from me. His anger flared at such a thought as his servants backed up slightly at the aura he was giving off. 'I'll just have to find him myself then, surely if I can feel his presence anywhere then I'll just follow it.', he put on his white kimono and tied the obi before walking out the door to find his love.

The sunlight outside would've hurt his eyes if he wasn't so determined to find his soon to be mate. His father would be mad that he just left the palace without a word, but then again he would probably want him to find Inuyasha too. The melody of the birds couldn't calm him, not even the sight of the garden in front of him. He brought absolutely nothing with him, he didn't want to waste any time in finding him. The cool breezes from the wind were a relief from the relentless sun, the scent of demons in the air was thick with the smell of blood. There was another smell that was very familiar, but he couldn't place where it was from. He kept walking, weary of the tree roots that kept wanting to trip him.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

He could barely keep his thoughts straight, 'Who is Naraku? What is the Shikon no Tama?' He felt very dizzy as he tried to see where he was. He felt around him, cold cement, no wonder why his body ached so bad. Something was holding him close to the floor, around his wrists he felt cold metal. Chains. 'He actually put me in chains!' His breathing became rushed probably from the hyperventilation. 'Well, he hasn't killed me yet..', he tried to think of this as positive, instead of biting off his tongue and dying, not wanting to find out what will happen next. The air around him was damp and smelled of mildew and sandstone. 'Great, he has me in some cave.', his sarcastic tone in his head didn't help him calm down. All he could do was sit in the dark until his death or whatever fate had in store for him. He silently prayed to Sesshomaru and whatever gods names he knew. 'Wait, Gods? When did I learn about gods?' as he tried to dig his brain for the answers, pain and nausea came over him.

_**Naraku's POV**_

He could almost taste the fear coming from the hanyou. He found that just watching him was amusing. He watched his expression change from curiosity to pure terror when he realized that he was in chains. He was about to step into the cave to retrieve him when he noticed that a cold sweat broke over the boy. His ears were slightly lowered in deep thought, as he put his hand down on the ground to steady himself. His aura flared greatly along with the jewels power. 'Hmmm. I wonder what's causing it?', he stepped forward from the darkness to get some answers from him. 'This will be interesting.'

"Inuyasha.", I said his name first instead of demanding his answer right away. It's not likely he'll answer me, but I will still look forward to his reaction. He waited a few moments, but no answer came. He stooped down to his height to get a clearer look at him, demons could already see in the dark, but you can't really see under his bangs. He pushed his bangs up with his hands and saw him flinch from under him. He trembled as he muttered incoherent words.

"S...Stop...I don't want to remember anymore!", Inuyasha's shriek pierced his ears as the boy from under him writhed in pain. He took hold of both of his wrists with one hand and put it above his head, he was scratching at himself trying to stop the pain with more pain. But when he did this, he began to kick wildly, so he sat on his thighs trying to stop his thrashing.

"Inuyasha! Get a hold of yourself!", I yelled it at him to try to get him to snap out of it. I succeeded, but he took one look at me and began to scream again.

"STOP SCREAMING ALREADY!", I roared at him while still holding him down, he would only attack if he was let go. The hanyou stopped once again and realized that he meant no harm.

"N...Naraku?", the boy asked unsure of himself, he couldn't see in the dark.

"Yes, it's me, and thank you for not screaming again.", he really was sick of screams, all of his enemies would always scream at him in either pain or fear so it kind of got boring. Now what he would really like to see is a smile, he has never seen anyone smile from the heart. Of course he has seen smirks of all kinds, but it's not the same thing. Inuyasha began to squirm from beneath him, a blush spread across his entire face. 'Why is he blushing?', he then realized the way he was sitting on him and that his hands were in his grasp above his head.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?", he asked just to want to hear him say it, to hear his reaction. 'Yes, I am quite evil when it comes to teasing people.'

"P..Please get off of me N...Naraku...", he said with his blush deepening. He was a lot better looking than Kikyo. He could feel a selfish urge well up in him, he could tell that the hanyou hadn't been claimed by another yet, his scent was still clean. He smelled a little bit like lavender, but that was from a soap, he smelled more like cherry blossoms. He could imagine the hanyou naked from under him, his white skin having the slightest tint of pink, his long silver hair smooth to the touch. As much as he wanted to claim the hanyou, he knew that he couldn't. Not yet anyways. He wanted the hanyou to love him first, or at least like him somewhat. He quickly got off the hanyou and wiped the imaginary dust off of his clothes.

"If I let you out of those chains we can get out of these caves, you'll have a bed, food, and shelter. You must not attack me or you will be killed on the spot for your insolence.", I said, needing to make him understand who is in command. He didn't want to sound rude, but there was no other way around it. He was always the alpha in the relationships he has had, and that certainly wasn't going to change now.

"But I need to go back!", his voice sounded desperate and small. 'He probably thinks that staying with me is torture..', I thought to myself bitterly.

"You will not be going back. Until you get that notion out of your head, you will stay here in the cave so you don't run off when i'm not around.", he hated the look of despair on his face when he said those words, he wanted to give him what he wanted, but he was a cruel, cruel man. And with that, he left the cave leaving the hanyou in pitch black darkness, much like the time that he was stuck in nothing but darkness too. The dark memories of his past came to his mind to haunt him, but he pushed it away, knowing that he was stronger than that.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

He was wandering through the forest in hopes of some sign of his lost beloved. It was already nighttime, almost a full day since he had disappeared. He felt that he had failed Inuyasha by not protecting him, by not keeping him safe from harm. His own selfish desires clouded his mind from his top priority. Inuyasha himself. If there was a way to beat himself up mentally, then he was doing it. Deeper into the woods he went, half expecting to see his yukata covered in blood and his remains not too far from his clothes. Even if he wasn't dead, if he was outside in the forest at night the he would surely be killed by the youkai that hunt at night. Most of them are extremely vicious, if not utterly brutes. He quivered in anxiety, worrying about him.

The wind changed directions as he came closer to the 6th district. His head perked up slightly, doubting his senses. 'That has to be Inuyasha!', he would've jumped with joy, but since he was a calm and collected person most of the time, he just smiled as he started running in the direction of the scent. He was very careful in masking his own scent, because whoever had him was powerful if they could take him without him noticing their presence. Dodging the undergrowth of the forest was an easy task, but not running into demons would be a lot harder. He let his hope rise as Inuyasha's scent got stronger and stronger. The tree roots looked like black hands trying to grab him, but he pushed on, wanting to see that innocent smile and the eyes of Inuyasha that held a golden hue. He was hoping that nothing bad had been done to him, and if something did happen to him then there was _hell _to pay. "Inuyasha, I'm coming for you...", he said aloud, hoping that his prayer reached him some way to reassure him.

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for the update. :( I had a million of ideas running through my head as I tried to agree on one. I was going to have a rape scene with Inuyasha and Naraku, but decided to leave him pure and innocent for Sesshomaru. Plus, Naraku isn't that bad, I will give more information about Naraku later in the story and how he came to be that way. Until then, please review! I wanted to say thanks to a couple specific reviewers: MunksAngelQueen2010, ardentes, clio1111,Kitsune Ayumi, and xxxwallflowerxxx. You guy's have reviewed at least twice and I was very happy to read your comments! I'm very happy for those who have reviewed once too XP You guys are my inspiration so keep up the reviews!**


	11. Naraku's Challenge

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

The darkness of the cave seemed to smuggle him. 'How long will I be in here before I'm killed?', 'Will I ever see light again?', he wouldn't quit asking himself these types of questions even though he had no answers. He thought constantly of Sesshomaru, and only Sesshomaru. He took his comfort for granted, he had only been with him for about a month or so, yet he loved him unconditionally. His warm embrace that held me in my time of panic. Now that the warmth is gone, he sat in the darkness alone, hiding the tears that stung his eyes. His bare feet against the concrete felt cold, he had nothing but his yukata on, he didn't even have coat with him. Silver hair, magenta stripes, and a crescent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead all made him look like an angel that descended from heaven. Just thinking of him brought tears to his eyes. He didn't care what happened to himself, he just wanted Sesshomaru to be safe. 'Better me than him I suppose', he thought to himself with some confidence. All he could do was sit back in the darkness and think, and the farther his thoughts strayed, the more lost he'd become. Soon enough he found himself humming and partially singing a song he didn't recall learning.

_**Oh anima effimera**_

_**che ti celi nel profondo dell'inganno,**_

_**chi hai continuato ad aspettare nel bosco deserto?**_

_**Privato di un'ala,**_

_**l'uccellino ha chiuso gli occhi in silenzio.**_

_**La sofferenza è svanita lontano;**_

_**ora l'uccellino non piange più.**_

_**Una morbida nebbia d'argento**_

_**Una morbida nebbia d'argento**_

_**avvolge teneramente ogni cosa.**_

_**Riposa, riposa in pace.**_

_**Nel racconto che ho scritto, puoi volare in libertà.**_

_**Ecco il mio ultimo incantesimo,**_

_**affinché la tua luce non conosca ombra.**_

_**Che lo splendido sogno dorato non venga infangato**_

_**dalla tristezza apportata dalla verità.**_

_**La foresta della colpa,**_

_**che consumava l'uccellino,**_

_**si è disseccata in silenzio.**_

_**Petali caduti al vento avvolgono**_

_**con dolcezza le guance pallide.**_

_**Quel giorno, quanti misteri**_

_**avrei dovuto risolvere per poterti portare via?**_

_**Riposa, riposa in pace.**_

_**Nell'illusione che hai creato,**_

_**ho conosciuto l'amore.**_

_**Non smetterò di pronunciare il tuo nome,**_

_**per continuare a dare vita ai tuoi desideri.**_

_**Che niente e nessuno ti trascini**_

_**nelle tenebre dell'oblio.**_

_**Riposa, riposa in pace.**_

A flash of red passed in his mind. Raven black hair, slowly blowing in the wind with the soft murmurs of people he didn't remember. The woman turned around and tears rolled down her cheeks freely as she called out, "My son! My son!", her voice almost hysterical as she lunged for me. She passed right through me as if I were a hologram and hugged the boy that was behind me. The boy was screaming for his mother, even though she was right there, the boy kept screaming over and over, "MOTHER!". The boy had silver hair, the same as I, along with the color of his eyes. The young boy gripped his mothers sleeve with all his small might and wouldn't stop crying. He buried his face in her chest almost like he was nuzzling her. The wind blew harshly, an ominous warning of what was to come. The woman stopped hugging her child for a moment to have a good look at her son, she looked down at him and smiled gently, then went back to hugging him and whispered into his ear, "I love you Inuyasha... My son." A man stepped in from the shadows, eyes tinged with red as he appeared to be crying blood tears, raised his arm, the spear bearing down on the woman. The child cried, more like shrieked in fear for his mother and himself as he saw blood pour out of her open wound. She was barely alive, but she moved to cover her son with her own body, the stabs from the assaulter came non-stop. His mothers blood was all over his face and hands as he tried to wipe away the tears spilling from his eyes. He had long ago gone quiet knowing that he would probably die, but he wanted to die in his mothers arms, so he stayed quiet while gripping the dead body on top of him. The vicious man finally stopped the blows to her body and threw the spear into the river and left as if he hadn't just committed an act of murder. The boy, still alive, looked into the eyes of his dead mother and wept. He wished he could just kill himself to be with his mother, but his mother had protected him with her life, so he stayed alive. He gently pushed off the body on top of him with great effort and laid her on her backside. He calmly got up, with blood still on his face and hands, and picked iris flowers. His hands were full with them as he arranged them so she was holding them. He leaned over her dead body and kissed her forehead one last time and whispered more to himself, "Good bye... Mother..". His fingers trembled ever so slightly as he shut her eyes with his fingers and walked off. He vowed to himself that he would become strong no matter what it would take.

Tears rose to his eyes as he tried to wipe them, the shackles barely allowing him. 'Was that my mother?..', he remembered the song once again, 'That had to have been my lullaby as a child..'. He didn't understand why anyone would stab his mother, and why he hadn't remembered until now. In fact, he could barely remember anything from his childhood at all. "It's better to not remember..", he tried to reassure himself but a feeling of uneasiness came over him. 'What if I'm not remembering something very important?', 'Where did I go after my mothers death?', questions kept swirling around in his head. Eventually exhaustion overcame him as he laid back down on the cold cement floor and fell into a deep slumber probably to be plagued by nightmares of the past.

He found himself in a blank room, all white, a never ending space of all white. He smiled to himself gladly, at least he wasn't haunted by his memories again.. Just as he was about to bask in this joyful moment a voice had to interrupt him rudely. "What the hell are you smiling about so gaily for?", an all white wolf looking beast appeared above him, just floating like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. 'How did he talk anyway? He doesn't have a human mouth', he couldn't help but think to himself with curiosity.

"You know I can tell what your thinking..", the creature said telepathically with a sing song voice that could get very annoying.

"So? What do you want with me?", I was really acting all high and mighty, but that's because of my screwed up night.

"Don't get that tone with me! You should respect your inner youkai you know.", the creature -I meant youkai- rolled his eyes in an obviously impatient manner. 'I thought hanyou's don't have inner youkai's...", he thought to himself knowing that he had read it in a book somewhere.

"Well, almost none do." , the youkai answered the question I didn't say out loud. 'That's going to get annoying..'

"May I ask why your showing up only now? You could've showed up and given me strength to save my own mother.", his voice was full of bitterness and sorrow.

"You used my power before many times, you just don't remember.. Did you think that you would survive all on your own after your mothers brutal death? Besides, there were circumstances that had to be met for me even to appear and lend you my power.", again he talked in a matter of fact tone.

"Do those circumstances include my mothers death?", I was being relentless with all the spite I was throwing his way. He could still remember her sweet smile. Yes, she had been his human mother. Where was his father when she was being viciously murdered?

"You had to desire power, to want to fight for it, even if it meant your own death. If you were in your mothers arms forever then you would've never wanted power in the first place. You don't even remember all the self training you taught yourself as a child to stay strong. But don't worry, you will be gaining those memories soon enough, with the jewel acting up and all.", the beast almost smiled to himself when he said his last sentence.

"What do you mean the jewel? I don't remember ever having a jewel in my presence, and if I did then it was probably stolen by some other youkai just like all of my other possessions. Do you think that's why Naraku is after me? Does he think I stole one of his jewels or something?", I asked impatiently just wanting some answers.

"I can't tell you much or you won't awaken. Not that you would know what that means anyway. I just showed up because you are finally showing signs of wanting power. The darkness leaves one feeling lonely doesn't it? But for youkai, they cannot be blind in darkness, they can see in pitch black rooms. But that's one of your advantages, you remember the darkness without the light, you can use that later on. Oh!, and I must say this before I leave, just take Sesshomaru for yours already! He's a hunk of a youkai that you just can't pass up!", With that, the youkai winked and faded until he disappeared.

"SO ANNOYING!", I said frustrated that he just left me with more questions than answers. But he was once again left in his mind once again. Blissful sleep swept over him as he drifted, uncaring of the outside world.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

He drew closer and closer to Inuyasha's scent. He could now remember the smell that he couldn't place before. Miasma. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he strained on without rest. 'Naraku has to have him. I should have killed him 10 years ago!', he thought to himself, getting more angry at himself for letting such a thing befall Inuyasha. As the underbrush of the forest was finally dying away he could smell the miasma getting thicker and thicker by the second.

He came to a giant clearing, slabs of black slate for tile that indicated a path. In the distance he could see the 6th's districts palace, cool grey exterior and willow trees bending eerily. The moon beyond the palace was sending a ghostly glow over the looming palace, it was a large palace but within it held the most deadliest man he's ever known. Naraku. He would remember his sparing in school with him, he always used sneaky tricks and had more than enough strength to go around. He was the only one who could be matched up with me in those years. He eventually fell in love with a girl named Kikyo, and he finally got off my back. He had even heard that Naraku had tried to separate from his own heart to get rid of that wench.

He came up to the palace now and could smell the scent of limestone and mildew. 'If Inuyasha's in a cave somewhere then I will kill Naraku once and for all.', he thought to himself as his fists clenched and loosened over and over again. His inner youkai was howling in rage that his intended mate might've been hurt.

He was close enough to the door now that he could just break in, but before he even go to he was interrupted.

"You will not go any further, Inuyasha is now mine.", Naraku's voice seemed to boom from out of nowhere along with his miasma that was now thick in the air, it's toxic-ness killing some of the plant life. He quickly turned around, his haori flying madly in the wind. He wouldn't fail Inuyasha, he would kill Naraku and they will live happily.

"He is not yours to take!", he barked out, sounding more like an order than a statement.

"Oh?, then we'll just have to see about that.", he said as a smile spread across his face as he sent his demonic insects and hoards of youkai flying at him under his order...

**Authors Note: Gahh... I have been having the hardest time at home right now, so I'm sorry if I'm not updating fast enough... I had to change my age on my profile and even change my picture because my sister was snooping around, trying to find my stories. She saw what picture I had before and the anime I was writing about, so she went searching. Thankfully I changed everything so she couldn't find it. Just so you guys know, I'm only 14 but my profile says 18 just to throw off my sister. I would've updated on 4th of July, but one of my relatives attempted suicide and is now in the hospital for treatment. I do not own the lyrics to the song above, it's from a song on youtube watch?v=UFyzTtKNzYI&feature=related If you like the song and know any songs like it, then please tell me! Please review, you guys help me get away from depressing thoughts. Thank you guys for always reading my stories, it makes me very happy that you guys like it! ^_^ **


	12. Inuyasha's Power ch 12

**Recap from last chapter:"You will not go any further, Inuyasha is now mine.", Naraku's voice seemed to boom from out of nowhere along with his miasma that was now thick in the air, it's toxic-ness killing some of the plant life. He quickly turned around, his haori flying madly in the wind. He wouldn't fail Inuyasha, he would kill Naraku and they will live happily.**

**"He is not yours to take!", he barked out, sounding more like an order than a statement.**

**"Oh?, then we'll just have to see about that.", he said as a smile spread across his face as he sent his demonic insects and hoards of youkai flying at him under his order...**

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

He quickly pulled out Tokijin that was hidden within his haori, it resembling a long hilt Indian Khanda ( Basket hilted two-handed Khanda ) , a double-edged straight sword which is wider at tip and narrower at base, it also has a yellow cross guard, red hilt and yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it. He was definitely satisfied with his weapon and could take care of the youkai quickly. Naraku on the other hand would take a little more effort than lower leveled youkai.

Side stepping out of the way he brought his feet to a steady fighting stance, ready for any surprise attack that Naraku might pull if he was anything like he was before. He fed energy to the sword, wanting to get rid of all of the insects and lower level youkai's so he could face him one on one. He took a deep breath, stabled his energy flow and released an attack called Kenatsu in small needles towards the youkai. The squealing and roaring of them dying satisfied him to no end, it was one of his favorite moves. And if he could he would brag about it, but being a prince he wouldn't be as rude to do so.

His right foot slid in the direction of Naraku just as he thrust forward a sword made of his own flesh, the smell of miasma got worse the more they clashed swords. The jolt of each hit rang all over his body, it's like holding two metal swords and feeling the vibration all the way up your arm. He grit his teeth together trying to finish this worthless fight to get to Inuyasha.

"Stop hiding Inuyasha Naraku! He's done nothing to you! Just let him go! Besides, don't you have that wench Kikyo?", Sesshomaru sucked in another breath ready for the next attack.

"Don't mention that wench again! You only anger me, I shall demolish you right now!", he plunged his sword into Sesshomaru's arm with his anger. The smell of iron and salt rising to his nose as he pulled out quickly wanting to jab at him again.

The pain in his arm could've been worse. In fact, if he let his guard down again then he could just kiss his arm goodbye. He staggered away from the blade that kept coming and coming again, the blade coming so close that it cut strands of his hair. The wound bled profusely soaking his haori and dripping down to his pants, he would have to fight with one arm to lessen the movement of the arm to try to get it to stop bleeding. He huffed as he barely avoided yet another blow Naraku delivered. He didn't want to use extreme methods to kill him, but it was beginning to be unavoidable.

"Stop this fighting already before I slit your throat and feed you to the lower yokai you so despise! What I said about Kikyo must've clouded your judgement if you think you can kill me!", the wind blew on his warm flesh violently as he thought of his next move. Naraku grunted from pain as I landed a blow to his side, but his wound healed right away even when the sword was still in him. Yes, he devoured anything that had power, a selfish demon that only cared for himself.

He thought of how he used to be like that too before he had met Inuyasha. The huffs of breath from his enemy and his own reminded him that he was still in battle. He decided to play dirty since he was too, using the healing abilities every time he took a blow. Sesshomaru took a quick breath and leaped into the air, easily sailing thanks to his slender muscles. He used Kenatsu once again towards Naraku, but this time he turned completely around in the air till he was behind him and landed a blow to the back of his head.

Big mistake. Tokijin went all the way through his head when Naraku started to pulse. The skin expanded and reached out to the sword and dragged him with it. His entire left arm now fully encased in Naraku's body, trying to pull out tore at the skin as the miasma slowly ate at his energy.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

Jolting awake he felt massive amounts of energy being used. He quickly sat up, the chains digging into his wrists slightly. He would've thought that it would be any demon, but the scent was familiar and barely anybody had that much demonic energy. Quickly gathering his thoughts he thought about who it could've been that would fight that hard. When he finally realized who it could be you could probably see a small light bulb light above his head because it was so obvious. 'Sesshomaru is that you fighting out there?', a rush of happiness came over him, until he could smell the blood. His heartbeat quickened when he realized that it wasn't Naraku's blood that was being spilled. He was suddenly furious at himself that he couldn't help him. He tried to stand, but was restricted by the cold metal chains attacked to his wrists. Another flash of anger as he began to tug on them as hard as he could, the edges of the metal slicing into the skin. He grit his teeth as he pulled even harder, the blood from his wrists falling on the floor. His breath quickened when he felt one of the energies getting weaker and he pulled even harder. Tears stung his eyes as he thought that he might end up being the cause of Sesshomaru's death. He wouldn't let anyone die for him again, he remembered the dead eyes of his mother, how lifeless they had been.

He needed power, he needed to save him like he hadn't been able to for his mother. He was going to do it with or without his stupid inner youkai. He tugged once again as hard as he could, but this time he was surprised that there was no resistance from the chain and flew flat on his face. He got up and groaned as he felt for any broken or lost teeth. When he found none he got up quickly without even looking at the broken chain and ran as fast as he could in the pitch black darkness.

'I know this must look weird if anyone was watching', he thought to himself as he licked his finger then put it in the air trying to find some sort of breeze. 'So, there's a breeze west... Lets just hope that there isn't a whole bunch of booby traps..', he quickly ran west trying to find a way out of the cave.

After stumbling around in the dark a bit he could finally see the light from outside. Another burst of speed and he was quickly out. The outside breeze would've brought some comfort if it wasn't for the scent of blood in the air. He didn't even have to look for the fighting scene because half of the forest was already destroyed.

He was ready to fight any foe, any enemy, but the bloody scene before him almost made him double over and vomit on the ground. A creature, if you could call it a creature, had Sesshomaru partly inside of it!

"Gah! Let go Naraku!", Sesshomaru said as he coughed up some blood.

"Sesshomaru!", I screamed, his bloody figure seemed about to fall at any moment. He needed to be treated right away. 'Goddamn it! Why doesn't my youkai work when I want it to!'.

His eyes turned to me as he let out a sigh, "Inuyasha, I'm glad your alright..", he said as his legs gave out from under him giving in to the creature trying to devour him.

"Sesshomaru!", no time to think, only time to act. He saw Sesshomaru go farther into the creature as he sprang into action. No plan, just rush ahead, be as merciless as possible. He would die trying to save him just like Sesshomaru would've done for him.

With what he would've thought was his last battle cry he attacked as much as he could and as fast as he could. He dug his claws into the creature as deep as he could but pulled out fast enough so it couldn't devour him. He felt a burning in his throat as more of the purple poison wafted into the air. Still he went on, often jumping into the air to land a drop kick to inflict as much damage as possible.

He went to attack with his nails again when he realized that his nails were melted off by the creatures blood. He began to breathe unsteadily as he wobbled on his feet, his eyesight slightly wavering. He could still see Sesshomaru's face and hoped that he was still alive somehow.

The creature was beginning to switch from the defensive to the offensive side as his skin began to grow in size. He barely dodged as the creature's skin shot out at him, it's seemingly blunt skin grazed the side of Inuyasha's arm as it began to bleed and sting from the poison. Attack after attack it seemed to get bored with playing with him, he was bleeding all over. A cut on his head was spilling blood over one of his eyes and wouldn't stop bleeding.

The demon stopped fighting him all together and focused mainly on devouring Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went wild with rage and started attacking frantically. "Sesshomaru!", he screamed with tears coming into his eyes as he saw his face get immersed into the creature, cutting off his air supply if he was still alive. He did a wild dash forward towards the creature and plunged his hand into it, not stopping until he could feel his beloved's face. He desperately tried to get him out but he got pulled in with him. Loosing air, skin burning from the poison, he passed out still cupping Sesshomaru's face.

**xXXx**

"Sooo champ? Can't cha do anything without me?" The white youkai looked smugly over at Inuyasha. "But is was interesting watchin ya try so hard, even got yourself pretty beat up eh?", he snickered with that last comment.

"You have no right to say anything about it, it's not like you helped me in the slightest way! You could've prevented Sesshomaru's death...", I said remembering the bloodied figure of his love.

"Oh shut up will you wanker! He's not dead yet and neither are you so stop those useless tears! You seriously think you can die? Then what kept you alive all these years? Willpower? No. I'll help you soon enough, but before I do I have to ask you one question. If I could grant you power it may unlock things you won't understand, things that can make you accidentally kill people by accident if you don't control it. It may even kill your beloved. Are you sure you want this power? You cannot block this power again and neither can someone else, even so, will you accept it?", the youkai stared into my eyes and seemed to find the answer deep within my soul.

"Yes, I want power! What is a life without Sesshomaru? If I can't save Sesshomaru then life is meaningless! I would take any burden: guilt, loneliness, despair, and betrayal! Just please help me save him! I'd do anything!", Never had I known what this power could do, never could one know the consequences.

"Fine, don't tell me that I didn't warn you.", the youkai smiled sadly and faded.

"How do I save him!", I had no idea what to do, but my question was soon cut short as a surging energy seemed to slam into my bones, my very core.

**xXXx**

The hanyou was thrashing and writhing in pain. The sensation of his bones melting rocked his core, nausea rising as he dug his nails into his flesh. He opened his mouth and let out a blood curtailing scream as the surge of energy seemed to grow wider, expanding. He couldn't see in front of him, his vision was all white as he groped around trying to feel something. He licked his lips and found his own body scalding hot as it burnt his tongue. The energy was spreading to every pore in his body, it was finally starting to reach his fingertips and feet. His hands curled into balls at his sides as he waited for the pain to subside.

After what seemed like hours the pain lessened, a tingly sensation left in the muscles as he tried to move, still hoping that he could feel Sesshomaru. His hands reached out feeling for anything in his temporarily blind state when he felt silk. 'This must be Sesshomaru's haori!', he was almost giddy as he clutched the object and pulled it closer. He could feel Sesshomaru now, the rise of his chest uneven, breath shallow. He had to do something, but what? He was blinded! Inuyasha clutched him even harder in his frustration when he heard the breathing stop. Pulling away and he listened for his breathing, but nothing came. 'That reminds me, how am I breathing?', he couldn't help but think even in the heat of the moment. "Sesshomaru!", he croaked out barely audible. His senses were off, he wasn't breathing either and when he called Sesshomaru's name that was the last of his breath. Please live! Where his last thoughts as a blinding white light shot out from all around him, passing out once again, but this time embracing the one who saved him, the person who showed him the light of the world..

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long you guys! I have a really hard time with action scenes and I still don't think I did the action scenes right! Does anyone else have any advice on how to do it like a pro? I've also been very busy with the school projects that are required of me before I can go to the Early College. I wouldn't have taken so long, but I redid the action scenes at least 5 times! I'm glad that I have fans that enjoy my work, but I'm worried that i'm not good enough yet. But oh well, I guess practice would improve my writing skills. Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review!**


	13. Inuyasha Beloved

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

He could barely feel anything until a warmth enfolded him gently. Very slowly he started to open his eyes and saw Inuyasha curled into a ball on top of him. His face was pale, black circles around his eyes as if he hadn't had sleep in a week. Panicking, Sesshomaru went to grab his hand to feel for a pulse but stopped when he could see the slow rising and falling of his chest. He was relieved immensely as he wrapped his arms over the lithe body on top him.

"S..Sesshomaru? You're awake?", Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the sleep off of him.

"..."

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?", his golden eyes looked into the amber looking for hidden emotions beyond his cold exterior.

"I'm fine. I just thought for sure that I had died..", he said while clenching his jaw and looking away.

"But I'm glad that you didn't", Inuyasha tried his best to smile a reassuring smile at him.

"Yeah I am too...", he glanced back at Inuyasha again as many questions reeled through his head. 'How was I saved? Was he actually hiding things from me?' But the questions soon stopped and were replaced with regret.

"I didn't save you..", he said quickly before... -SLAP-.

"You idiot! Your so stupid! Don't risk yourself for me again!", tears started to burn in his furious eyes.

"Inuyasha?", he said shocked that Inuyasha was even capable of becoming angry. 'The angry look in his eyes is not for himself, but for me.., he beamed a smile (which was rare for Sesshomaru) once he hit realization.

"What...What is that look for!?", Inuyasha said while trying to keep his angry tone, but it was faltering when the most brightest smile he had seen came from Sesshomaru...The ice prince...

"What? Is it such a crime for me to smile?", the smile turned even wider as he moved closer to him.. Like a looming wolf..

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

Inuyasha was getting uneasy chills as he could see the shift in Sesshomaru's aura. Just when he thought it was probably nothing, he saw him move closer with a more feral look on his face.

"N..Now what's wrong Sesshomaru?...", he looked away from his eyes and tried to avoid his heavy gaze.

"Oh nothing..."

"S..Sesshomaru?"

"Hey Inuyasha? What's that behind you!?", he pointed to behind him. As he turned around to see what he was talking about he felt a strong grip wrap around his waist.

"Sesshomaru!?", he tried to cover up the shock as he tried to pull away discreetly. Hot breath tickled his ear as he felt heat spread across his face.

"Your not escaping again..", was whispered into his ear as he shivered half in fear and half in anticipation.

**xXXx**

*******LEMON PAST THIS POINT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE *****Non-Lemon. (side note: I am not responsible if you are scarred, I gave a warning!)**

**xXXx**

"Your not escaping again..", was whispered into his ear as he shivered half in fear and half in anticipation.

"S..Sesshoma-..Mh!", Sesshomaru's lips crashed into his, moist wet lips searching imploringly. His tongue swept across the younger's bottom lip asking for entrance as it was greedily granted. Snaking his way into his master's hair as he slightly tugged to deepen the kiss that he complied with by doing the same.

Parting lips now to breath, a small moan escaped his lips as heat rushed to his face.

"You're mine now..", Sesshomaru said as he licked the shell of his ear. Heated kisses trailed down the lithe body in front of him starting with the jaw line. His fingers entwined the long silver hair in front of him as he gazed adoringly at the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Se..Sesshomaru! It's embarrassing!", he started to say as the older male slide his hands under his shirt to explore his entire midsection, planning on memorizing every crevice with his hands.

"It's not embarrassing, see?", he said softly as he took of his shirt and led the teens hand to his own body.

"I want to know everything about you Inuyasha, body and soul..", he pulled him into another deep kiss with no hesitation.

"Y..Yes Sesshomaru..", he gave up all resistance as he melted to his touch. Long fingers trailed under his shirt until it was taken off, he felt eyes raking his entire figure as he shivered again from the feeling. He was already aching with need, Sesshomaru's touches leaving a trail of fire on his skin. He could hear his youkai in the back of his head screaming, "YES, YES, YES, YES!"

"Ah!", a surprised gasp escaped the boys lips as he felt a hand go beneath his waist line and brush against his member teasingly. Sesshomaru's lips twisted into a smile once again as he began to remove the boys pants and then his own. A light blush over the snow white skin and mussed silver hair drove him over the line as he claimed the boy's lips once again.

Inuyasha's small hands scratched Sesshomaru's lower back as he felt a foreign object intrude upon his entrance. "Erm!".

"Don't worry, the pain will end soon, we need to do this so you won't be hurt.", he said as he waited for him to adjust before adding a second finger.

Squirming as the second finger was entered, he began to feel a bit more relaxed until the fingers started moving and hit something, driving him crazy. "Sesshomaru!", a load moan was poorly stifled as he tried to cover it with his hands.

Another smile lit up Sesshomaru's face like he had just won the jackpot as he hit that spot again, making Inuyasha see stars. "Mh!", Inuyasha's face got darker as his mouth was slightly open, not even trying to stop the inevitable moans and trembles that racked his body from the pleasure.

Pulling out his fingers he heard Inuyasha whine at the loss, "Please tell me if it hurts, I'll stop right away."

He was surprised that Sesshomaru had enough patience to ask a question, let alone talk, but the surprise went away and was replaced with slight fear as he positioned himself in front of him.

"Relax...", Sesshomaru whispered in his ear as he claimed his mouth, once again distracting him as he slowly slid in, being careful not to hurt him.

"Ah! Mmm", he felt like he was being ripped apart and was about to tell him to pull out when he was kissed again. He didn't even begin to move until he was sure that he was used to the pain. the second thrust was gentle, but it hit that strange spot again making him cry out louder.

He kept Sesshomaru as close as he could as he met each thrust with his hips willingly, moaning as his prostate was hit over and over again. His breathing began to rush and the pace faster as he came closer and closer to his release.

"S..Sesshomaru!", he was seeing white as his prostate was hit one more time with Sesshomaru soon following in his release..

**xXXx *****Non-Lemon*******

They were both sweaty and panting as they were laying right next to each other, Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's arms. "I love you Sesshomaru...", the sleepy hanyou said as he could barely open his eyes to have eye-contact with Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I love you too..", he said noticing that Inuyasha had already fallen asleep, his face peaceful and serene. Both of them uncaring that they had made love in the open, nor did they care that the dead eyes of Naraku were watching their most intimate moment. Still... He couldn't help but wonder what had destroyed him and healed his wounds...

**Authors Note: I was a bit unsure on updating this chapter.. Is it true that it can be deleted because it has a *Ahem* inappropriate scene? Also, to the people who keep saying my characters are OOC, this is a fanfiction. Not all fanfictions have to be exactly like the anime, besides... Wouldn't that be boring? ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION: Should I make this a mpreg story? I have no idea where this is going and I want to know what you guys want! Please review what you guys think about the question and please , please, please, do not kill me for the inappropriate scene! I know I may not be good at writing those types of scenes since I only am 14 and a girl... Thank you guys for reading! Your forever loved!**


	14. Secret Admirer Ch14

_**Inuyahsa's POV**_

The feeling of the sunshine kissing his skin woke him up along with the birds peacefully singing harmonically. He didn't find it at all strange that his clothes were not on him, he found it kind of normal and familiar. He smiled to himself as he saw the sleeping figure of Sesshomaru who still had his arm wrapped around his waste in a protective manner. He was fascinated with the small things such as the even breathing of his new lover, the rising and falling of his chest had a calming effect on his lethargic state. It was hard to imagine that a short while ago, he knew nothing but the fear and pain being a hanyou brought. He closed his eyes as he tried to shield himself from the onslaught of old memories trying to resurface. Taking a deep breath, he was stronger than this, he knows he is. He curled in closer to his new lover in search for the comfort he knew that he would give him.

_** Sesshomaru's POV**_

Sesshomaru could feel the uneasiness Inuyasha was emitting as he stirred in his sleep until one of his eyes were open to a slit. His lover looked magnificent with the sunshine beaming through the trees and landing on his halo of white hair. His eyes seemed to reflect the sunlight itself as he seemed to be deep within his own thoughts.

"Good morning Inuyasha. Are you alright? You seem to be very uneasy.", Sesshomaru said as his eyebrows rose and knitted in worry at the display his new found lover was showing.

"I'm alright, I was just thinking about a few things that's all.. Hey, am I going to start to train anytime soon? I would really love to be able to defend myself for once.", he gave a pointed look to Sesshomaru as he emphasized the once in the sentence.

"Alright, Alright, is it that bad to have me protecting you?", he laughed slightly feeling a little dejected, "Yes, you can start training in the courtyard whenever you want to. I can even get you some special tutors if you want me to."

"No, that's alright, I want to have an equal training that the other soildiers have. I don't want special treatment, after all, they are all working their hardest.", he smiled to himself as he remembered the soildiers sweating and working to the point to exhaustion.

"I'm just glad that your safe from Naraku..", Sesshomaru's eyes wandered to the dead corpse that was starting to decay and wondered briefly on what had saved him but the thought vanished as soon as he looked upon his small hanyou's face.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over too..". reaching over, he pulled him into a tight embrace, the other still smelling of lavender all though they both slept on the forest floor.

"Lets get going, I'm sure the people from the palace are worried. Not like I care though, all they care about is pleasing me and getting my money. I'm glad that you haven't gotten to know Jaken too well, he can be a real toad.", he laughed slightly as he remembered the pleasant feeling of his foot planted in his face.

"And you wonder why people think your the ice prince...", Inuyasha mumbled to himself and almost laughed at Sesshomaru's surprised expression.

"I don't act that cold do I? I mean, I know I can be very rude, but they are humans and lowly demons."

"And I am but a lowly hanyou...", He turned away as he said the last part not wanting to look him in the eyes any longer.

"I thought I told you not to say that about yourself anymore!", his voice was once again laced with ice and determination.

"Alright...Okay can we get going now?", Inuyasha said half-heartily because he did not want to see the scorn in the demons faces when he would get there.

"Fine lets get going then.", Sesshomaru said as he helped Inuyasha sit up and gave a worried expression as he winced trying to stand up. 'Guess I was a bit too eager huh?'

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

The ground was uneven beneath his feet as they trudged on through the thick woods... Yes, woods were always familiar to him..

_Flashback: "Oi! Inuyasha look at what I found!", a small fox demon ran up to him eagerly as he handed him some red berries that he had found on a nearby bush. _

_ "Those are poisonous! You shouldn't go picking things that you don't know are poisonous or not, you could've gotten someone killed!"_

_ "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I just...I just wanted to help is all!", the young fox demon began to wail and throw a tantrum._

_ "It's alright Shippo, I'm not mad anymore so please stop crying..", Inuyasha patted the small kit on the back in an attempt to comfort him._

_ "So, this is the famous hanyou hunting in these woods huh? You don't look like much. How did you survive this entire time?", a voice interrupted his peaceful mood as he immediately went into fighting stance in front of the kit._

_ "Who are you? Please leave us alone.", he said while trying to spot the demon spying on them._

_ "I don't think I'm going to be leaving, you are much too interesting..", a wolf demon came out from behind a tree with and uncaring attitude._

_ "Stay back Shippo, I think he is looking for trouble..", he looked to the small kit and noticed that he was shaking ever so slightly._

_ "That's right, I'm going to kill you. You don't deserve to live, your only a mutt!", he yelled as he dashed forward with the speed almost impossible to dodge._

_ "Run Shippo!", Inuyasha screamed as he tried to block the best he could and only managing to block half of the attacks as the others landed painfully on his body. The wolfs movements were too fast to track as another hit landed on his stomach effectively knocking the air out of him. Was he going to fail his mother again? He wanted to live for his mother who saved him, so how come he couldn't even protect himself? As he thought this his punches began to have more bite, the wounds inflicted seemed to burn less, and his resolve hardened._

_ The wolf doubled over as he landed a kick to his gut and an upper cut punch to his jaw._

_ "Interesting... Your very interesting... I don't want to kill you anymore mutt.", the wolf said while rubbing his jaw from the pain._

_ "Quit calling me a mutt! I am not a dog!", although they were no longer fighting anymore, he couldn't stand being called a mutt any longer._

_ "Well, if you hate being called a mutt so much then tell me your name."_

_ "In..Inuyasha.. And yours?", he was very hesitant to give out his name in fear that other demons would find out his name._

_ "My name is Koga! It's nice to meet'cha Inuyasha. I must say, your fighting style is a bit brash, but it is very good since you probably have never had training before.", Koga seemed overly happy as he looked over the hanyou quizzically._

_ "Um. Thanks I guess..", he wasn't used to anyone complimenting him so he fidgeted under the wolf's gaze._

_ "I'll be seeing you around, I have errands to run, You might even be good enough to become my mate someday. After all you can fight, and you are not hideous. See ya!", he said quickly before running off at a once again impossible speed._

_ "Excuse me! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE BY MY HANDS!", he had never even thought of having a mate before so this came as an insult to him. Kouga didn't even hear his last remark as he was already too far away._

_ "Inuyasha? Are you alright?", Shippo came out of a bush when he heard the wolf run away at a fast pace._

_ "Yeah, I'm alright, we will probably end up seeing that damn wolf again in the future. I have a feeling that he won't give up.", Inuyasha said while he goosebumps raising all over his skin. 'I...Chosen for a mate?'_

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

"Are you okay Inuyasha? You've been spacing out for quite a while now.. What's the matter?", he was worried since he saw Inuyasha staring off into space as he almost tripped three times now.

"Huh? oh, i'm fine, just thinking of some things.", he didn't want to tell Sesshomaru what he was thinking about because it would just make him worry. Besides, it's not like Kouga would just pop up out of nowhere and try to claim him like he said he would.

"Well, we're almost to the castle so you can rest there and I could bring those potatoes you like so much as well.", Sesshomaru's heart sped up slightly when he thought of the look on his face the first time he saw him ever eat anything at the palace.

"I can't wait! You better eat some too this time Sesshomaru!", Inuyasha said in a teasing voice while slightly picking up his pace on the way home to the palace. Yes, the palace was a place he could now call home..

**Authors Note: OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry! I haven't been updating in a while and now I feel incredibly guilty for not updating every week like I should be! I am going to make this a mpreg story, but I want to get the storyline going a bit faster so in comes KOGA! Yes, I bet you didn't see that coming! Don't worry, the story will still include in later chapters why he had memories erased. I thought I should add in some flashbacks here and there to make this more amusing. I love how before Inuyashas memories were swiped he had more of a foul language. Sesshomaru is in for a surprise! Please review faithful readers! I love reading them when you do! I swear that I will try to update more often! I wish I could bring my laptop to school!**


	15. Chapter 15 Interrupted

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

He couldn't help but feel a warm fuzzy feeling as he walked closer and closer to the castles main entrance. The flowers down the hallway seemed inviting once again as they seemed to blaze with a deep red. The sound of his footsteps seemed so loud compared to Sesshomaru's. 'I'm going to have to ask him how he stays so quiet one day...'

"Welcome back Sesshomaru.", servants said in unison as they all bowed deeply when they saw him enter the room.

"You will now address Inuyasha as well whenever he enters the room. You will abide by my orders with no snide comments. Are we clear?" Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of everyone around him intensely.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha", they bowed even deeper in silence some of them with a surprised expression on their face.

"Good.", he was satisfied that he had not received any hint of malicious intent and quickly guided Inuyasha out of the main entrance and farther into the building.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but you really didn't have to. Many people would disagree flat out that I should be called something other than a hanyou. But, I'm really grateful that you stood up for me.", Inuyasha's ears perked up slightly as his mood brightened little by little as they moved farther and farther away from the servants.

"You should never have to feel like you shouldn't be called by your own name. I'm sure your mother or father picked your name so people could call you it.", Sesshomaru was about to open the door to the room but noticed that Inuyasha seemed to flinch when he mentioned "mother".

"Inuyasha, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?", he was worried because he could see Inuyashas eyed cloud over as if viewing something.

'I'll be alright...', he thought to himself silently but the image of his mothers death body hanging over him made his hands clammy as his whole frame shook.

"Inuyasha! Please answer me! Is there something that your hiding from me? Please tell me, I would not be angry with you.", Sesshomaru was almost disgusted with himself because he sounded as if he was pleading.

He could see the worried expression that marred Sesshomaru's face but he couldn't shake the feeling of being helpless, so utterly helpless. 'Please stop! I don't want to see this image anymore!', he thought to himself desperately as his clammy hands began to heat up, almost scalding his skin.

"Inuyasha?...", the shaking of his body seemed to be getting worse so he went to make sure he wouldn't fall over by picking him up.

"What the-", Sesshomaru voiced his surprise when he saw orbs of pink light emanate from Inuyashas hands. Remembering the pink light from Naraku's downfall he quickly went into panic mode.

"Inuyasha you must stop! Your going to end up injuring someone!, his pleading seemed almost useless but Inuyasha soon began to show signs of snapping out of it.

"Mmh? Sesshomaru? What's wrong Sesshomaru!?", the small hanyou in his hands began panicking as he noticed Sesshomaru yelling at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing! We are going to go up to my bedroom and you are going to tell me everything you know. I didn't want to ask you about your past before because you never brought it up, but this has gone one long enough.", his panicked demeanor slowly went to agitated as he walked to his room with the hanyou still in his arms.

"You can let me go now..", Inuyashas face turned pink as he realized he was being help princess style.

"Let you go so you can fall? I don't think so.", Sesshomaru's matter-of-fact tone was back again as he kicked the door open with one foot.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in arrogance as he was place upon the bed gently like he was going to break. "I'm not going to break you know!"

"With all the things you've been hiding about yourself how am I supposed to know?", the coldness in his voice was a bite to his soul.

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you anything!", Inuyashas hands balled up in frustration but then it quickly went to fear as he saw Sesshomaru's deadly and cold expression.

Silence for a couple of moments seemed like hours. He couldn't keep his gaze away from Sesshomarus. The usual warmth beneath the icy color was gone. The patient and understanding youkai he had known was gone...

"S..Sesshomaru..", he began to say his name but his kindness did not return. His eyes began to water and blur as one hand went to cover his face quickly to catch the falling tears.

"I..I'm sorry! I'll tell you everything! Just please...Please don't hate me... I swear I won't talk back..", he tried say more but he had to muffle the sobs that tried to escape him.

"Do you promise to tell me everything?", Sesshomaru's cool and calculated voice came out smooth and unbothered by the hanyou's weeping.

"Yes I will..", he wanted to meet his gaze but he could only look down in his lap where his tears were now free falling.

"Then start talking.", his voice showed absolute determination to get the answers he was searching for.

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

He had told him everything, from his inner youkai to his mothers death, and his recent memories with Shippo and Kouga. He was scared to look up again, he didn't want to see the expression on his face. He was a freak hanyou with strange powers. He was a freak..

Just when the silence seemed once again to be unbearable a rush of warmth enveloped him from behind.

"Sorry about earlier, if I wasn't rough with you, you would have never told me any of this.", the low timbre of his voice seemed to pass like waves through Inuyasha.

"How are you not disgusted? I'm a freak!", he looked upon himself and saw only a monster that could kill on accident.

"You are not a freak, your just different.", he planted a chaste kiss on his lips and relished in the warmth, "moreover, you are mine either way.."

"But-"

"No buts about it! I still need to put a mating mark on you, I couldn't in the forest because I thought it would be unsanitary.", Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to glow in satisfaction as he saw the worried look on the hanyou's face, "Oh, and after this, you and I are going to go see Kaede."

"You mean the old wo-", he was quickly interrupted mid-sentence by a heated kiss.

"S..Sesshomaru! I don't know how to make a mating mark!"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you through it", Sesshomaru said as he kissed him again and slid his hand under his shirt to explore once again.

"Mh!", Inuyasha's moan gave Sesshomaru full access to his mouth as his tongue explored the hot cavern.

-Creak

"What the hell? I came to retrieve what was mine and I already see another man all over him?!", Kouga came in the room abruptly looking almost the same as before, but his raven hair was longer than before. "Well, I'll be damned if I will let that happen!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped in place, stunned for different reasons.

'What the hell is he doing here!?' Inuyasha's inner turmoil was raging.

'I did not sense his presence, who exactly is this Kouga?', Sesshomaru's gaze once again turned cool and calculating.

**Authors Note: Mwu ha ha ha ha ha! Bet you didn't see that last part coming! One of you faithful reviewers asked how old Inuyasha was. This made me stop and think. Inuyasha may be portrayed as very young by Sesshomaru because he is a youkai and youkai age slower than hanyou's. So even if he seems too young, in actuality he is about 16 with the mentality of a 13 year old because of his missing memories. Thank you guys for reading! Keep up the reviews!**

Inuyasha: Phew! At least I told my story to someone!

Sesshomaru: We got interrupted!

Koga: I'm glad I interrupted, Inuyasha is mine!

Sesshomaru: He's not your property!

Koga: And evidently not yours either, he doesn't have a mating mark!

Inuyasha: You guys...


	16. Inuyasha and the talk

**Kouga's POV**

He was just thinking of his silver haired beauty, to take him as his mate. His wolf tribe was no longer in danger and he had become the leader, so it was his time to find a mate. The council had picked out several beauties, but each time, he could only think of the silverette. They would disapprove of a man as his mate, but he could care less.

He thought off into the distance, remembering the golden eyes and childlike expression of rage when he had called him a "mutt." It was really amusing calling him names just to get a reaction. He would never forget the way that he stood over the small kit, just like a mother. He was perfect to be his mate in every way.

He was not expecting that when he found his silverette that he would be surrounded by a "wolf." The wolf, none other than the well-known "ice demon." Although he had to admit, when he came into the room, the sight of Inuyasha's flushed face and lust filled gaze made him a little more than excited. 'Damn, that stupid mutt needs to stop making those types of expressions...', he thought to himself shamelessly.

As soon as his gaze had met Sesshomaru's, it was an instant reaction to start yelling.

"What the hell? I came to retrieve what was mine and I already see another man all over him?!" he couldn't help but feel rage bubble from within him,"Well, I'll be damned if I will let that happen!" he said as he lunged forward at the youkai standing over the hanyou.

Before his foot could even make contact with the ice prince, he was already face first on the floor.

"Inuyasha, is this the "Kouga" you were talking about?" Sesshomaru said as he peered at the wolf demon beneath his foot.

"Y..Yes, it is.. But how did he find me? I haven't seen him for years!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he slowly shifted to behind Sesshomaru, as if he were afraid.

"He is a dog, he probably memorized your scent.", he said as he narrowed his eyes at the demon on the floor.

"Hey! Don't talk like I'm not even here!" Kouga voiced his discomfort as he wiggled underneath Sesshomaru's foot that was planted onto his back.

"You shall be silent. You do know that breaking into my palace is a serious offense, right?" the ice prince looked annoyed and said, "You also interrupted me during...Something important."

"Yeah, I saw you, you were gonna get busy! But I don't think I can let you do that, not when you haven't even claimed him yet. He's mine. Back off. I saw him first," Kouga bit out brashly, not even paying attention to the fact that Inuyasha was in the room.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru looked amused, "He's yours? I don't think so, not over my dead body."

"What makes you think that yo-", Kouga was cut off as Inuyasha started yelling.

"I am not anyone's property!" Inuyasha yelled while blushing all the way to his ears. "Besides, Kouga, I barely even know you!"

"So?" he said while looking into his eyes, "I can get to know you," he said with a serious face.

"I don't think so. You will leave my palace. Now." Sesshomaru's patience was running thin as he kept clenching and un-clenching his jaw as if he was going to bite the wolfs head off.

"Don't tell me what to do!" the wolf said annoyingly, almost like a child.

-Creak-

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he peeked up through his silver/white bangs.

"I am here to stop all of this racket. I could probably hear you all from miles away. Sesshomaru, Kouga, stop being so childish! It is unbecoming of you both!" Kaede said as she walked into the room, her small, wooden sandals making small click, click noises as she moved.

"Your right, this is unbecoming of me. I've just been irritated," Sesshomaru said as he glared at the wolf demon, "But he did break into MY palace."

"Shut up ice prince, I only did because you took what was mine!"

"Both of you stop it!" Kaede's voice was loud and stern, "I will not hear any more from the both of you."

"Che," Kouga turned away, as he couldn't stand looking at him. Sesshomaru found this amusing as he wrapped one arm around Inuyasha's waist possessively and softly laughed when Kouga's face went red with anger.

"Inuyasha, come with me, we have much to talk about," Kaede decided to be nice and not comment on what Sesshomaru said, but instead brought up a much needed topic.

"What? Why?" he already seemed suspicious and automatically shifted even closer to Sesshomaru.

"If you're going to talk to him, then I will come with," Sesshomaru said in a voice that screamed "YOU CANNOT DISOBEY".

"This is something that only Inuyasha's ears need to hear. It is his choice if you go or not," she said bravely and then added, "The same goes to you Kouga."

"Kouga, you are not going," Sesshomaru said while looking at him square in the face.

"You damn ice prince! You think your prissy ass can stop me? I'll show you!" Kouga lunged once again for Sesshomaru's face, not realizing that Inuyasha stepped in the way...

**Authors Note: Phew! It's been a long time since I have updated! Sorry loyal fans! Bows to the left and the right. It's finally spring break for my school, so I will update more! YAY! School has been so hard lately! Instead of fanfiction I have been stuck writing research papers! Yuck! ~ Don't worry though, you guys are in for a roller coaster, nobody will expect what will happen next. Till next time! Review if you want to:)**


End file.
